Diary Eillen's side of the Story
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: We all know the episode Diary but do we know Elieen's side this is her side of the story.


**Hey everyone it's me well...If you know me ANYWAY it's been bugging me Eileen heard what Rigby said about her being hot think about it that part is very interesting so I made it her side of the story hope you guys enjoy  
**

* * *

"What would you like sir?"

"I would like some black coffee please." The man said.

"Is that all." Eileen asked.

"Yes" He said.

"Okay coming right up." She said.

Then she headed to the kitchen preparing the mans coffee but was interrupted by her friend and co-worker Margret.

"Hey Eileen!" Margret said.

"Hey!" She said.

"Eileen are you doing something next week?" Margret asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I'm gonna be out of town for a while to visit my parents and I need someone to watch my house while I'm gone." Margret said.

"And you want me to house sit?" Eileen asked.

"Please I really need someone to water my plants and I swear that's all I need to do." Margret begged.

"Um..sure Marget I'll help you." Eileen said.

"Thank you so much." She said while hugging her friend."I owe you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow Margret sure has a lot of plants." Eileen said to herself." I better get started."

Then Eileen started watering her friends plants top to bottom plants. After a long time of watering Eileen was finished she was about to leave but forgot her coat in Margret's room and went to go get it. She entered her room and grabbed her coat but as she was about to open the bedroom door she heard voices.

"Aw what that doesn't look anything like Margret's Diary" Someone said outside. (A/N:If you're wondering how she got into Margret's room she had the key)

"Oh no." Eileen whispered to herself.

_"What's going on who's in the house?"_ Eileen thought to herself.

Then she started hearing whispering from outside the door.

Then Eileen took a peck outside the door to see what was going on. When looked she saw a face that looked like Margret screaming and the room reversing back to normal. (A/N: Eileen and Rigby looked at the exact same time)

"The transfer is incomplete did everyone keep there eyes shut?" Skips asked.

"I kept my eyes shut." Mordecai said.

Then they both started staring at Rigby.

"What?" He asked."Fine there's a chance I looked."

"Rigby do you have any idea what you've done!" Skips yelled.

The all Eileen heard were giant foot steps pounding on the ground getting closer and closer and closer. Then it showed a giant monster that looked just like Margret glowing red wearing a warrior outfit.

"Oh my god!" Eileen yelled.

Then she stopped paying attention and hid under the bed hoping not to die.

_"Oh my god what's happening are we gonna die what should I do!"_ Eileen thought.

Eileen was curled up into a ball panicking.

"I hate taking showers and I hate kittens, I lied about being on the football team, I THINK EILEEN'S HOT WITHOUT HER GLASSES ON!" Rigby yelled.

Then Eileen stopped panicking and was shocked to hear Rigby say that about her. Her mind froze after hearing it she wasn't even thinking about dying. But Then the giant warrior disappeared in a flash reversing things like it had never happened.

"Whoa Skips how can we ever repay you?" Mordecai asked.

"You remember that stuff I said about why I skip?" Skips asked.

"Yes" Mordecai said.

"No you don't." Skips said.

Then skips left the room and Mordecai and Rigby put the diary on it's self.

"I know it was my mattress." Rigby said.

"So Eileen hum." Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai and Rigby left the apartment leaving Eileen alone.

_"Rigby thinks that I'm hot I've had a crush on him for so long and he acts like he doesn't even notice me but know he thinks I'm pretty no wait he thinks I'm hot without my glasses..wait I've got an idea."_ Eileen thought to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh you guys didn't go to water them did you?"

"Yeah why?" Mordecai asked.

"I forgot that I already asked Eileen to water them." Margret asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." She said.

Then Mordecai and Rigby just looked at each other and shrugged and looked back at Margret.

"I guess we just missed each other so don't worry about it." Mordecai said.

"Yeah it's cool." Rigby said.

"Hey guys here's your coffee." Eileen said.

Then it reveal that she wasn't wearing her glasses. Then Mordecai and Rigby started at her then looked back each other Mordecai smiling and lifting his arms. Then Eileen started batting her eyes at Rigby to look more attractive but then ran into a table.

"Ow" Eileen said.

**There we go I really enjoyed making this story I love this shipping and I'm new at Regular show stories but I hope to improve but thanks for readingyou guys!  
**


End file.
